fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Okai Chisato
Years Old |height= 152cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= March, 2009 / 2nd Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Okai Chisato is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Okai Chisato * Birth Date: June 21, 1994 (age ) * Birth Place: Saitama, Japan * Status: **2009-03-29: SKE48 Member **2009-05-25: Team KII Member **2013-04-13: Team S Member **2017-06-12: Graduated * Hobbies: Watching movies, collecting purikura * Special Skill: Getting along with anyone * Strong Point: Making everyone laugh * Weak Point: Fooling around too much * Habit: Walking like a crab * Favorite Color: Blue, light blue, brown * Favorite Flower: Cosmos and sunflower * Favorite Movie: '''The Terminator, Backdraft, Nankyoku Monogatari. * '''Favorite Book: Shonen Magazine. * Favorite Word: "Nice" * Favorite Season: Summer and winter * Favorite Food: Asian pears, kalbi kuk bap, sushi * Least Favorite Food: Eggplant * Charm Point: Eyes Trivia * Has 4 sibilings: two younger sisters, Asuna and Mion, and two younger brothers, Tsubasa and Rimu. Asuna is a former member of Hello Pro Egg. Her father runs a small plumbing business. Her grandfather is half American, making her 1/8 American. She is also the aunt of Asuna's two children. * Currently owns 3 dogs: Howl, Pants, and Bra. Howl lives in her parent's house while Pants lives with her. She previously owned dogs named Pine and Lipstick, who passed away in 2013 and December 25th, 2017, respectively. She also owns 4 turtles, which includes Elizabeth and Kamedo. * Graduated from high school in March 2013. * Most notably gets along with Tsugunaga Momoko. * Her audition song was "Country Roads" from the anime movie "Whisper of the Heart." * She has a scar on the right side of her nose. She said she got it before joining SKE48. * She was known as a "tomboy" in the early years of SKE48 while she had short hair. * She became very popular with posting dance videos on SKE48's YouTube account. * Sometimes says that she looks Brazilian because of her naturally tan skin. * Is scared of ghosts. * Claims that she has dog eyes. * Says she wants to appear on lots of variety shows to get people to know her. * Stated that she thinks Natsuyaki Miyabi has a wonderful smile. * She thinks Natsuyaki Miyabi is cute. * Three days after turning 20 she tried her first alcoholic drink. * She stated that she would like to visit Britain because she loves castles and other things from the country. * On July 4, 2011, she and Ishikawa Rika starred in a mini drama titled "Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police". Okai also starred in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Miyamoto Karin and Kudo Haruka. titled 1974 Ikunayo. * On April 18, 2012, it was announced that Okai, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, and Suzuki Airi will star in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. The stage play ran from May 15-17. * On April 1, 2013, it was announced she would have a regular Thursday segment on CBC’s Go Go Smile. * On March 26, 2014, it was announced she would be a regular on the TV show Haraichi no Kami Appli. * On July 24, 2015, it was announced that she would be a regular on TV Tokyo's Chou Shiritoriaru. The show ran from August 3 to August 24. * On August 13, 2015, she appeared on the TV show VS Arashi as part of "Team Saitama". * On May 29, 2016, she announced that she would undergo surgery for vocal cord nodules after her birthday, and would have limited activities for a short period after the surgery. * On July 7, 2016, she announced on her blog that the surgery was successful. * On May 15, 2018, she announced that she was hospitalized because of a recurrence of vocal cord nodules and was scheduled for surgery the next day. She rested for a week afterwards, which she was expected to recover in time for her birthday live. * On August 3, 2018, she performed at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 on the HOT STAGE. * Starting on October 4, 2018, she became the main MC for the TOKYO MX information variety program Bakusou Roke Hunter. * On November 2, 2018, she was appointed as an ambassador of Keirin Marché, a media company that endorses beginner and experienced cycling races. * On April 26, 2019, she announced that she has decided to take a break from entertainment activities and she wants to take the time to figure out what she wants to do next in life. She does not know how long her hiatus will be and she will not use her blog or SNS while she rests. * On July 6, 2019, it was reported that Okai was in an affair with Mitani Ryouki. Mitani, a renown professional cyclist, was married at the time and a father to four children. The pair allegedly met in late 2017 and began the affair in spring 2018, when Okai was seen at Mitani's races. At the time the news broke, Mitani and his wife were in the middle of divorce proceedings. Mitani's wife is also seeking child support from her husband and monetary compensation from Okai for damages. * On January 1, 2020, it was reported that Okai will get married to Mitani Ryouki within the year, and she has already moved to the Kansai region where he lives. Singles * Banzai Venus Category:SKE48 2nd Generation Category:1994